Une histoire d'Hakudoushi
by chiffre2
Summary: Qu'estce qui a vraiment conduit ce cher Haku à sa perte? Si vous êtes curieux je vous conseil de lire .


Une histoire d'Hakudoushi

Bonjour, mon nom est Hakudoushi, qui je suis? Je suis un enfant délaissé par son père (si on peut appeler sa un père…) et qui flotte à présent dans le néant infini. Oui oui, je suis dans le néant, tous ca c'est à cause d'un GROS malentendu. Non mais les gens sont parfois tellement chiants…. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était devenir une femme de ménage………..QUOI!? UN DÉMON N'A-T-IL PAS LE DROIT DE VOULOIR BALAYER ET NETTOYER LE PLANCHER?!?!...Ahem……Pardonnez moi, sa me le fait tout le temps, non mais mettez-vous à ma place un peu. Tout ce que je fais de la sainte journée c'est chanter Hakunamatata…..Quoi….J'aime bien la chanson et sa me remonte le moral! Qu'est-ce que vous feriez vous coincé dans un trou noir?...Bon, c'est sa taisez-vous, j'ai raison et vous avez tord….Haha!... Enfin bref, comme je vous le disais, tout ce que je voulais c'était être une femme…..Heu….Une homme de ménage. Mais bien sur, Naraku s'y opposait totalement….Pffff…….. Nettoyer c'est pour les filles il disait…… Quel macho……….Moi j'ai toujours su que laver des trucs c'était ma vocation, je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que j'ai touché un balais…

FLASH BACK

Kanna s'avanca vers son frère et lui demanda :

« Haku……Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à m'entrainer?….Je veux me battre moi aussi. »

Hakudoushi lança un regard perplexe à sa sœur, il arqua même un sourcil.

« Kanna, se battre c'est pour les hommes, tu vois, vous, les filles, vous faites autre chose sinon vous vous faites tuer. »

« Mais Kagura se bat bien elle. »

« Comme je le disais, sinon vous vous faite tuer et je crois que le maitre tente de se débarasser d'elle. »

Le jeune démon remarqua alors un balais sur le coin d'un des murs de la place. Il se leva, le prit et le donna à la fillette blanche.

« Tu vois, CA c'est ton arme, et avec sa tu apportes du bonheure partout dans le château. »

« ………………C'est un balais Haku……. »

« Oui!!! Tiens, prête le moi je vais même te montrer comment sa marche, tu vois tu le tiens comme sa et tu vas de gauche à droite. À gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite……Aie! Mais c'est amusant ce truc! »

Exaspéré, Kanna quitta la pièce et laissa son frère seul avec le balais.

END OF FLASH BACK

Haaaaaaaaaaaa……..Que de bons souvenirs mes amis…..Heu… Ok pas mes amis mon public tien! Que de bons souvenirs cher publique, que de bons souvenirs….. Malheureusement, Naraku n'a pas trop aimé ma tenu quand il est rentrer………QUOI! Je portait un. Putaint de. Bandeau!!!! C'est pas efféminé de porter un bandeau!!!! Ca fait très classe!... Sa y est, voilà que je m'emporte encore…..Bon pour revenir à Naraku, il n'était pas très content, il a détruit MON balais………….Snif……..Je crois que j'ai une graine dans l'œil pardonnez moi. Et il m'a confisqué mon bandeau. Non mais, je ne voulais pas abimer mes magnifiques cheveux en nettoyant moi. N'importe qui vous le dira, cheveux et ménage ne font pas bon ménage hahaha…….Je m'adore parfois…. Parce qu'il ne voulais pas me laisser faire ce que je voulais faire, j'ai décider de me venger en tentant de le tuer………….. J'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence quoi. Et lui, au lieu de gérer sa comme n'importe quel parent l'aurait fait, il m'a carément expédié dans ce foutu trou noir…. Oui bon, je lui ais dit des trucs méchants mais quand même…..

FLASH BACK

Naraku et Haku observaient Inugang dans la bulle protectrice de Naraku…

« Hakudoushi……..Tu as tenter de me tuer….. »

« Heu…….Non? »

« Ne ment pas sale petite peste… »

« Je vais vous en faire moi des sales petites pestes!!! Je n'aurais jamais essayé de vous tuer si vous m'auriez accepté tel que je suis vraiment!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Écoute moi bien Haku car je ne le répéterais qu'une fois, tu.ne.deviendras.pas.une.femme.de.MÉNAGE! »

« On dit HOMME de ménage!!! »

Le grand maitre se craqua alors les jointures.

« Hakudoushi, tiens-tu vraiment à devenir une femme de ménage? »

« Oui!!! »

« Dans ce cas, adieu! »

Naraku fit alors sortir Hakudoushi du bouclier et la dernière chose qu'il put dire fut :

« JE T'EMMERDE, SOIS MAUDIT………… »

END OF FLASH BACK

Finalement, je ne lui ais rien dit de méchant du tout. J'aurait tellement du. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé lui avouer avant qu'il ne m'expédie ici. Par exemple, qu'il ressemble à une fille avec son ombre à paupillère, ou bien que même Kanna le déteste. Haaaaaaaaaaaa……La liste peut être longue si on cherche tous les défaults de ce type…. Finalement, il y a un avantage à être coincé ici, je n'ais pas à endurer Naraku….YES!!!!!!! C'est fous comme je l'aime mon petit trou noir finalement… Attendez une minute, c'est quoi cette grosse lumière qui s'approche de moi. NON!!!! Je ne veux pas revenir! Je veux rester ici NONNNNNNNN!!!

« Bonjour Hakudoushi….. Finalement, j'ai encore besoin de toi on dirait.. »

« Naraku!!!!NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »

The End. 


End file.
